


Shake It Off

by sullys_penguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, I don't even know what else, M/M, My First Fanfic, Obnoxious neighbor, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullys_penguin/pseuds/sullys_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas works nights and is not pleased when his new neighbor blasts Taylor Swift at the ass crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for taking the time to read this lil drabble. It's my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. If you do, you can find me on Tumblr at sunshine-cas.tumblr.com

“Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake...” The strains of yet another god-awful Taylor Swift song filtered loudly down through the air vent from the apartment above. Cas cracked open one blood shot eye and glared into the empty expanse of his bedroom. Shielding his eyes against the early morning rays of mid-summer sun, he flicked his gaze to the alarm clock resting on his bedside table. Despite the fact that he already knew what it would say, Cas growled in frustration at the red numbers reading 6:45 AM.

“Urgh,” Cas grunted to himself while directing murderous thoughts at his upstairs neighbor. The apartment above his had been vacant until early June. It was now mid-July, and Cas had yet to meet the new occupant, although he had some choice words filed away for them when he did. The person had an awful habit of blasting up-beat Taylor Swift songs at an hour of the morning when, in Cas' opinion, no one had any business being awake. Cas, who worked nights at a bar just off the Kansas University campus, found this incredibly infuriating.

Having just gotten home and finally tumbled into bed only two hours earlier, Cas yanked his pillow over his head and burrowed further under his covers. With this maneuver, he managed to block out both the sliver of sunlight and the cacophony from his neighbor. Cas plummeted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\- - - - - - - -

Cas rolled over, arching his back and letting out a contented sigh. He glanced at the alarm clock resting on the night stand. Almost one in the afternoon. A much more reasonable time to be awake, in his opinion.

Running over the list of things he needed to get accomplished before he had to be at work in eight hours, Cas pulled the covers back and slid from his bed. Rubbing the heel of one hand into a sleep-crusted eye, he shuffled over to the record player and flipped through his collection until he settled on one he liked. Once the strains of his favorite Arctic Monkeys album were floating out of his Bose speaker system, the one real indulgence in this shit hole apartment, Cas made his way to the shower. Wishing he had the time to indulge in a long soak, he rushed through the motions of scrubbing himself clean.

After toweling off, Cas pulled on a pair of ratty jeans and an old sleeveless Ramones t-shirt. He spent five minutes attempting to tame his messy chestnut brown bed-head before declaring it a lost cause and plopping down onto his worn sofa to pull on a pair of old Doc Martens. The cracked black leather was rough beneath his fingers as he laced them up.

Cas let himself out and locked up. Humming under his breath, he strode over to the elevator. Cas absentmindedly tapped the down arrow. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Flipping through the emails on his phone and mentally checking over his to-do list for the day, Cas failed to realize the elevator was occupied until a smooth voice cut through his focus.

“Lobby?” twanged the voice.

Cas started, finally registering the other presence in the elevator. The first thing he noticed was a pair of clear, forest green eyes resting in the face of quite possibly the most handsome man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. “Uh, yeah,” Cas stammered.

The handsome stranger gave Cas a subtly appraising look, “I'm Dean, by the way."

“Hello, Dean. I'm Cas. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before,” inquired Cas, returning Dean's look with a thorough appraisal of his own.

“Yeah actually, I just moved in last month,” replied Dean, looking towards the doors as the elevator signaled their arrival. Unf you could bounce a quarter off that ass, thought Cas as he watched Dean head toward the door. Both men exited the elevator and made their way over to the bank of mailboxes on the side of the lobby. Cas's eyes widened slightly as he saw Dean begin to open the mailbox marked 4C.

“You live in 4C?” Cas asked accusingly.

“Um… Yes?” replied Dean, one eyebrow arching inquisitively.

“That's funny, as you don't really strike me as the type of guy who listens to a lot of Taylor Swift,” remarked Cas, gesturing at Dean's worn jeans and flannel.

“Excuse me?!” exclaimed Dean, a slight flush spreading up his cheeks. “I have no idea what you're talkin' about.”

“Really? Because I happen to live in 3C, and ever since you moved in, I have been woken up at ass o'clock in the morning by obnoxious Taylor Swift songs,” Cas shot back, his increasing irritation evident in the bite behind his words.

“Listen buddy, I don't know who it is blasting Taylor Swift, but it sure as hell ain't me. Now if you'll excuse me, I got shit to do.” Dean snatched his mail from his box and slams the door, turning on his heel and stomping out the door.

Well shit, thought Cas to himself, all the hot ones really are assholes. Cas rolled his eyes and finished checking his own mail while muttering under his breath about stupid neanderthals and stereotypical alpha males, then shut the box and headed out the door.

\- - - - - - - -

Cas's last stop while running errands was the grocery store. Cas parked his old hooptie in the lot next to a big black beast of a car and climbed out. Once inside, Cas grabbed a basket and started to make the rounds of the store. Mentally going over his shopping list, he ambled down the coffee aisle and perused the shelves. As he was examining a bag of beans, Cas caught the sound of a familiar tune being sung under someone's breath.

“I go on too many dates… hmmmm mmm… at least that's what people say...”

Cas tilted his head in thought, trying to place the tune. Wait, thought Cas to himself, I know that song. That's fucking Taylor Swift. And I know that voice too.  
Dropping the bag of beans, Cas stormed around the aisle, spotting Dean looking at cereal boxes on the other side.

“You don't listen to Taylor Swift, my ass,” Cas snapped, glaring at Dean.

Dean blushed bright red, looking for all the world like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about,” Dean insisted, glaring right back at Cas.

“Can it, Dean,” Cas shot back, “I heard you singing the song that woke me up this morning.”

“Fine, you caught me,” admitted Dean. “I listen to Taylor Swift. Her stuff is catchy. So what?” asked Dean defiantly, puffing his chest out.

“So,” Cas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I don't really give a shit if you have shitty taste in music, I just don't want said shitty music waking me up at the ass crack of dawn! I work nights and I really don't appreciate being woken up by overrated pop songs two hours after I have gone to bed!”

“Well maybe if I had known it was bothering you, I could have been a little bit more considerate!” Dean rebutted. Cas squinted for a moment, processing this new information. He had to concede that Dean did, in fact, have a point.

“After a moment of consideration,” Cas began rather sheepishly, “I believe I may have been a bit hasty in my condemnation of you. I realize that I never did actually tell you your music was bothering me. I was simply very grumpy at having been woken up after a very trying night at work.”

Dean considered this for a moment then smirked suddenly. “Ya know, Cas,” Dean drawled, raking his eyes over Cas's lithe form, “there is a way you can make it up to me.”

“Is that so?” Cas replied, bemused. “And exactly how would that be?”

“Well, for starters, you could let me take you to dinner sometime?” Dean replied, looking at Cas hopefully.

“I have a better idea. How about dinner at my place tomorrow night? Maybe I could even help you with your future music selections. If I'm going to be woken up by loud music so early in the morning, it might as well be good,” Cas suggested smugly.

“Hey now,” replied Dean in mock-warning, “don't go knocking Taylor Swift. I like what I like. The rest sounds good though.”

“Then it's a date. I should go. I have to get ready for work, but I'm looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Yeah, me too. See you then.” Cas paid and left the store, head filled with thought of the oh-so-sexy Dean and what the next night had in store for them.


End file.
